


Looping The Loop (And Defying The Ground)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Up, Down, Flying Around [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Episode: s04e06 Yverdon-les-Bains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friend was staring at him, his lips curled in the beginnings of a smile. </p><p>A missing scene from <i>Those Magnificent Men (In Their Flying Machines)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looping The Loop (And Defying The Ground)

“That’s it, I guess,” Martin murmured wistfully, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had followed his confession.

He braced himself for a sarcastic remark that never came, then risked a quick glance in Douglas’ direction. His friend was staring at him, his lips curled in the beginnings of a smile.

“Took you long enough,” Douglas drawled at length, his eyes sparkling with something close enough to mirth.

Martin watched warily as a warm hand was placed against his cheek, and he found himself able to breathe at last; his eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned further into the gentle touch.


End file.
